


Modeling Clay

by NightChanghes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, Clumsy Harry, Fluff, Football Player Louis, Gay, Harry has to pretend he isnt dating nick grimshaw, I think they king of share that, M/M, Model Harry, Pining Harry, Pining Louis, Smut, Soccer player Louis, Super model, Weird Perspective, basically harry trips at a fashion show because he's a huge fan of Louis who is in the audience, pining in general, posh and becks, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightChanghes/pseuds/NightChanghes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is the male model everyone lusts for, but he's taken.<br/>Louis Tomlinson is the adorable footie player, and the most eligible bachelor in all of Great Britain.                                     London fashion week only appeals to some and for Louis, it's a drag... that is until he locks eyes with the curly headed model, or should I say "God".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Small Introduction

Louis Tomlinson was everything any girl could want; hilarious, athletic, caring and thoughtful. He had the most amazing smile where his deep blue eyes would crinkle up at the edges and his round eyebrows lifted up slightly to give the illusion of a wider smile than it was. Yes, you could say Louis Tomlinson was perfect. Did I forget to mention that Louis Tomlinson was star player with Manchester United? In fact I did! And just when you thought he couldn't get any more perfect...there he goes, being Louis.

Louis Tomlinson.

Number: 17  
Gender:M  
Birthday:December 24  
Favorite Hobby: Football  
Hidden Talents: Singing  
And here's the catch keeping him one step farther from the arms of his female admirers;  
Sexual Preference: M

Now, Louis was /made/ for football, his small agile figure allowed him to dribble past even the largest of opponents, leading him to victorious goals more often than not. He wanted to be on the field every second of everyday.

So, naturally, when Louis is sitting in the team managers office being told he is to attend the Burberry Fashion Show of London Fashion Week, he is wondering what the fuck the world has come to and what in Gods name football has to do with modeling, and vice-versa.

To say Louis was turned off by the idea would be an understatement. Sure he may be gay, but seriously, wasn't this talking the gay image /too/ far? In the end though, he was convinced with extra pay for the hour he had to sit by the glossy white runway and overtime pay for the hours he spent on the field outside of practice. Yes, it was all about the money, not because he wanted it particularly, but because what else could they persuade him with, a new hand bag?

________________________

Harry Styles had everyone swooning. Guys, girls, puppies...yes, Harry Styles tended to have that effect on just about anything. Even the trees seemed to bough (TREE PUN YASSS) down in his presence . He had dimples that he wouldn't let show, he thought they were too "girly" and affected his image negatively. In the back of his mind though, he really just liked to save the dimples for special times, make a few people pass out here or there. that way, the dimples were special and not over used. When he did show those dimples though, you knew he was being his true self. Sure. There are plenty of "hot guys" out there, but London's finest male model Harry Styles was gorgeous. Absolutely stunning. Green eyes, curly hair, dimples, they all made up Harry.

Harry Styles.

Number: Chanel No。5  
Gender:M  
Birthday: February 1  
Favorite Hobby:Flashing the dimple  
Hidden Talents:Singing  
Sexual Preference:M  
Oh dear god, I keep leaving out the important things, don't I. Well you see, I supposed you had guessed Harry was gay, but I did forget to mention that he was dating the well know radio host Nick Grimshaw. Alright, moving on.

Now, Harry was /made/ for modeling. His lanky figure and beautiful features made every runway glow like it had been touched by an angel. Harry wanted /all/ the attention /all/ the time. Before you get the wrong impression, Harry was not conceited, no, he was just /aware/ of the affect he had in people and he used it in his favor.

So, when Harry got the call that he would be walking at the Burberry Fashion Show of London Fashion Week, he was not surprised. No he want as excited as the first time, but yes, he was in awe that after all these years, he was still the premier choice for the show. Just kidding, he knew he was the best and wasn't the slightest bit amused.

To say that Harry was turned off by the idea would be completely misguided, Harry loved walking down the runway whether it was close to home or not. It was just that it was the same old show he had done for three years already before. People were going to get bored by the thought of Harry Styles walking first. Again. But after much persuasion from him self and the purchase if a brand new hand bag, Harry was ready for another go at the show.


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Louis and Harry have no idea that they are soul mates yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT TO TELL YOU BUT THE CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT IM SORRY BUT THATS HOW I ROLL

An alarm blared in Louis Tomlinson's ear. He tapped the screen of his iPhone to shut the little fucker up and went back under his covers before his realization. He shot up, well, more like excruciatingly peeled his back from the bed. Oh god, now it's sounding like a horror story, no worries, it's not, I was only trying to express the complete dread filling Louis' body when he realized today was the day. The Burberry Fashion Show. He'd have to watch people walk in skimpy pieces of half finished clothing and pretend to be /amused/.

He swung his small legs over the side of his bed, looking at the continually empty left side of his bed. Louis Tomlinson sighed, which I might add is fucking adorable, and drug his feet to the bathroom. He took a piss, looked in the mirror and ran his fingers through his fluffy hair. No need to brush or wash because his stylist, Lou, would have him red carpet ready under any circumstance.

Louis Tomlinson found himself seated in the uncomfortable black chair, hot air blowing furiously over his hair, brushes tugging to create the perfect quiff. Lou spun him around and he looked at his reflection. He no longer saw a sweaty footie player staring back at him, but rather a handsome, well-kept man.

"You never fail to amaze me Lou" he spoke in complete honesty   
"Well, you never fail to amaze me with how messy you can possibly get your hair in a week" Lou laughed, letting it echo through the small salon.   
"Oh fuck all, why the hell do I have to do this?"  
"Well, perhaps it's because they want the most eligible bachelor to make an appearance, after all, your face plasters the walls of many teenage girls waiting patiently for new pictures of you Louis. Your fans are bored and they can't have that, can they?"  
"Well, you're right, I'll just suck it up and hopefully the models aren't too dreadfully skinny"Louis scoffed and began fumbling with his suit buttons.

Two hours passed and Louis cursed to himself while straightening his jacket from the time he spent sprawled on his couch in his uncomfortable "fashion wear" analyzing his most recent game. He took a deep breath and walked outside where his car awaited. The car to take him to the show.

He arrived onto the red carpet, flashes of lights coming at him from every angle. Louis didn't even pause to soak up the attention, he just walked at an average pace keeping his eyes on the door. Sure, he was bombarded by paparazzi everyday, but actually putting himself into the situation was not his cup of tea. This was not Louis. This isn't what Louis craved. He craved the adrenaline rush that came with football, Louis craved the rush he got from stealing the ball from between an insispecting victims bright neon cleats , no, this instead is what Harry craved. Harry soaked up each flash of light and savored every moment he had out in public. But Louis was not Harry, nor did he know of Harry, so he continued to ignore the stream of shouts coming his way.

___________________________

Harry woke to the smell of Coffee and peaches. Quite the odd combination, but yes, this was his breakfast. Oh, I know what you're thinking, "peach flavored coffee? Ew?", but don't be so idiotic, the peaches were sliced and placed by the side of the deep black coffee. A smile crept over Harry's face as he sat up and took the items from his maid.

As he took a bite from the succulent peach, he relaxed back on his headboard letting out a satisfied sigh. Today he was going to be able to do what he loved. Dress up in classy coats with brass buttons and give everyone heart palpitations with his glass-like green eyes and loose swaggering stride.

Lou Teasdale, his stylist, was coming over at noon, apparently she had some other client to take care of before him (shocker I wonder who it was!), so Harry waited patiently in his room, letting his lanky legs rest for the long day of walking ahead. Eventually Lou arrived, a smile plastered on her face.

"You've got a special guest coming to your show today babe" She smirked at Harry, knowing of his slight obsession with Manchester United star, Louis Tomlinson. She knew Harry had settled for the less competent Nick Grimshaw to satisfy his heart after many failed attempts of getting Louis' attention over twitter. (Yes, it was quite the lame venue, but it was the only way Harry saw worthy...or even remotely possible to get the Footie players attention )

Yes, she knew Harry was sophisticated, but she also knew he was still gay and a bit of a fanboy and inevitably wanted just what he couldn't have. She felt bad for the boy considering Louis was the only person he wanted and Louis had no idea who in hell "Harry Styles" was. That in itself was almost unheard of, but, Louis didn't really listen to the outside world, his world was football and if you weren't in football, you weren't in his world.   
"Who?" Harry asked carelessly, not knowing what was to come.   
"It's a surprise Harry, but don't let it get in the way of your walk." She smiled sweetly and got to work.

After a good hour of taming Harry's curls into a fluffy mass of silky smooth strands, Harry was running late and was rushed over to the venue. People were already starting to pile up in the audience, the floor seating already filled up and the rest of the tiers occupied with a few early birds hoping to meet designers without the first class price. Harry didn't even glance twice at the people, he never did, but he knew his curiosity would take over with the knowledge of the "mystery guest" looming over him.


	3. Walk This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can walk....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy?

"Harry Styles. I am Harry Styles. Harrys Styles is perfect. Harry Styles is cheeky. Harry Styles can walk. Harry Styles will steal the show. Harry Styles. I am Harry Styles."

Harry repeated his mantra in his head. The women were finally starting to stream out all together in a long line of matching garments. The men were to be next. Harry Styles was to be first, and Harry knew he had to the best. He was the show starter, he got the crowd to go into complete silence while watching him walk. He was the only one who could do that, if he did it right.

Harry's mind kept drifting back to the guest though. The special guest. Why did Lou have to tease him. Now he would be distracted and-Harry...calm down. You are Harry Styles, the one who can make waves crash below your feet, just breathe, breathe, breathe.

________________________

Breathe Louis, only one ten more women's to walk by. Good, now six, four, two, and she's gone!

Louis Tomlinson began to stand before his arm was tugged by the man sitting beside him.

"Sorry sir, but you must stay until the end, it's only polite"

Louis scoffed at this man,"What? it's not the end?" Louis snapped quietly and that's when he heard the announcement.

"Now presenting the Burberry Men's Collection"

Louis eyes widened, both out of exasperation because he had to sit for another hour and, because, male models were, well, quite the lookers. Not all of them, but most. Louis was quickly shaken out of his day dream as he saw the first model walk out. Glossy black boots, green tinted coat and gold buttons. He looked up further to see this models face and Louis' jaw dropped. He just stared at this magnificent being before him. As the model walked closer and closer to Louis' seat he began to sweat, his heart rate picking up. What was happening? Louis never believed in "love at first sight", but this man, he might at least make a good fuck. The model approached him and Louis had to cross his legs, how could well dressed man do this to him. He was just walking down an isle, but to Louis it was too much to bear. He bit hit lip retraining a squeal and he looked up to those beautiful green eyes. The model looked back, just a glance, but he looked. Made direct eye contact and Louis turned furiously red. Before he knew what was happening though, the model had slipped, luckily regaining his footing, but he had slipped none the less and the whole audience gasped.

The model must have noticed his fault so he picked up his game flashing a dimpled smile at the end of the floor. Louis heart nearly exploded at the sight of that dimpled smile and watched the model as he slowly sauntered away, not bothering to notice that the next model had begun his walk.

Louis was left with two thoughts. Who was that model and where could he see him next?

_____________________________

The last girl rounded the corner and Harry heard some commotion in the audience. Apparently someone was trying to leave, Harry knew that people were getting bored with him walking first, but was it really that bad? Harry shook it off and heard his category announced. He appeared around the corner and began to walk, focusing his eyes straight ahead. He heard a rustle in the audience, not a loud noise, perhaps someone simply adjusting their position, but being the curious spirit he was, Harry looked. He looked and saw a flustered, well dressed man right beside the cat walk. Harry swore time slowed down because he had finally seen the mystery guest.

Louis Tomlinson, /The/ Louis Tomlinson was at /his/ fashion show. Louis was looking at him with wide eyes, lip pulled between his teeth and his cheeks turning a rosy color. Harry forgot what he was doing, he got lost in those darting blue eyes, Harry felt the slippery sole of his boot slide from under him and was snapped quickly out of his Louis Tomlinson trance. Harry regained his balance but not before turning a bright red tint. Harry knew he had fucked up, but he had just seen the man he had tried to meet for all these years. So, Harry practiced his favorite hobby and flashed his dimpled smile, turned on his heel and glanced at Louis on his way back to the entrance. He swore he saw Louis gasp and Harry withheld a screech. His smile had worked on Louis Tomlinson.

Harry was left pondering only two things as he reached the end, How could he meet Louis and why the hell was Louis still watching him?


	4. What The Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry presses "send"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Harry sat on a couch backstage. He had been staring at the tweet for a good thirty minutes. The show had ended an hour ago but the only things going through his mind were grammar and Louis Tomlinson.

Louis Tomlinson, the one who Harry had tweeted so many times before but gotten no reply. The one who broke Harry's little fangirl heart or as Harry would say sexy ass fan heart...if that even exists.The one who, just moments ago, was in the same building /watching/ Harry.

Harry wanted so desperately to send Louis a tweet, perhaps he would finally see it, but Harry was too afraid of rejection...again. Before Harry could even hit the tweet button, a small blue banner streaked across the bottom of his screen. He glanced and sighed, his idol had tweeted. Harry cancelled the tweet he had composed, certain to save it as a draft, and swiped the blue ribbon up to reveal a tweet. A tweet that caused Harry's "sexy ass heart" to nearly burst.   
(A/N I changed Louis' user bc he fucking loves football and his team Manchester United..basically louis and Man Utds ship name aha okay continue)  
"@loUnited: Went 2 the Burberry Show...must say that 1st male model was quite charming and do I dare say...sexy?

Anybody have a name for him? Ha."

The only thing passing through Harrys mind in that moment was "What the fuck. What the actual fuck."

Harry soon got his thoughts in order after a long time of just sitting and staring, jaw slack hanging loosely by its hinges. Harry was determined now. He /would/ have Louis Tomlinson as his own.

Harry created a new tweet, this time it was a simple tweet, not a "FOLLOW ME BBY" tweet, but a tweet from his personal account, the one with 19 million followers.  
(I modelfied Harrys @ too)

"@Harrys_Style: @loUnited I believe his name would be Harry ;)"

And with shaking fingers, Harry pressed send.

_________________________

When we left Louis, he was contemplating just how to get this charming model. Now, we find Louis Tomlinson resting his feet on a small table, the rest of his fit figure resting on his modern grey couch. Sure it wasn't the most comfortable, but it was trendy, and apparently that's important. Well, it wasn't important to Louis, but you know those fucking interior designers, always trying to rate looks over comfort. Anyways, enough about Louis' couch, let's get to the part you actually want to read.

Louis Tomlinson was still biting his lip, his thin eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he thought of a way to find the God that had walked the runway. To ask someone personally, he thought, would be awkward and overthought. The other party would be wondering "why, how, when" and Louis would be left with no answer and hundreds of questions.

No, he thought, asking someone directly was out of the question, but asking indirectly was the perfect plan.

Louis hadn't tweeted in so long that he had almost forgotten how to use the app, but, he supposed that most skills you learn stay with you for a while. Along with finding the name of this curly headed boy, Louis would also do what his manager had been thirsting for, fan interaction. Louis used his humor and quickly working thumbs to mold together the perfect tweet.   
"@loUnited: Went 2 the Burberry Show...must say that 1st male model was quite charming and do I dare say...sexy?

Anybody have a name for him? Ha."

Louis chuckled at the tweet and quickly pressed send, then locking his phone but seeing the screen perpetually light up from the stream of retweets, favorites and of course, just what Louis hoped for. Answers.

Louis waited a few minutes and unlocked his phone once more. He went from the bottom of the replies up, stopping to glance at a few, but only seeing things like   
"@louisunitedfans:FVCK IR SO PERFECT I CANT IGHAJLALAL"  
and the occasional marriage proposal   
"@LouisisaMan: Marry me babe, I swear to god I would be a fucking awesome soccer mom ;P"

Finally though, the one worded answers from fans who actually searched who "the first model was" started to pop up. He saw the same thing over and over and over again.

"@Harrehsbae: Harry fucking styles"

"@Louisacutie: Harryyyyyyyyy"

"@SoccerandLou: Harry :)"

"@idkfxcklou: Harry Styles"

"@Natasia_Tom104: Nice choice babe, it's Harry Styles"

And that name began to swirl around his mind. Louis copied the name from one of the hundreds of replies, for spelling I suspect, and pasted it into the search. Louis took a deep breath and tapped the screen, watching a few tweets appear and more importantly, a username.

Louis giggled to himself, he knew already that he liked Harry just from his @. Simple but effective.

(SORRY BUT I HAD TO PLEASE DONT DESTROY ME FOR THAT.)

Louis nervously clicked the link to Harry's page and his breath caught at the header before him. Sure, Harry's icon was hot, but his header was literally a horizontal picture of him half naked on a couch. Oh fuck, I'm having a hard time even imagining Harry making that his header. Shit I'm sweating, okay, back to the story. Louis found himself getting hard just from the black and white pixels forming Harry's slicked up body, perfectly defined v-line, and of course, the tattoos. He couldn't help but wonder what the fuck was happening to him.

Just as Louis was beginning to exit the page to relieve his lower regions (a/n his dick) from pure torture, he saw that one new tweet had been posted by the adorable dimpled model.

Louis Tomlinson's eyes widened and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Harry had tweeted him back.


	5. Reply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sexual attraction wasn't going to ruin his career...

"@Harrys_Style: @loUnited I believe his name would be Harry ;)"

Harry Styles. The walking god had replied to /him/. A sweaty footie player with over grown hair and five o'clock shadow 24/7.

Louis Tomlinson sighed in relief knowing that he had successfully figured out the models name. Louis smiled and then quickly hit the follow button. He saw Harry was already following him and smiled smugly. Louis opened his message box and sent a simple "Hi"

Then, without another glance at his iPhone screen, Louis grabbed his football bag and slung it over his shoulder.

A little sexual attraction wasn't going to ruin his career.

________________________

Harry arrived at his lunch date thirty minutes late. He had been "picking out an outfit" (stalking Louis' twitter), so, naturally, when Harry walked into the small cafe, his boyfriend was not pleased to see him dressed in grey sweatpants and a black zip up hoodie. Harry spotted Nick in the back corner sipping some tea whilst twiddling his fingers.

When Harry finally approached, Nick glanced up and sneered.

"Look who decided to show up." Nick spoke slowly and sarcastically

Harry sighed and unzipped his hoodie, draping it over his chair. He then leaned over the table and pecked Nick on the cheek before taking his seat.

"Sorry, I told you I was getting ready babe. Now, let's eat before I die of starvation." Harry chuckled dramatically while changing the subject.

Nick, or Grimmy as some call him, gave up trying to be mad at his boyfriend and just flashed one of his overly exaggerated smiles.

Now, what Harry didn't know is that Nick had seen his reply to Louis' tweet and was determined to get rid of this threat to their relationship. No, no, Nick wasn't going to kill him, that would be a bit, let's say, extreme, no, Nick was planning something to ruin that Footie player's career.

Dramatic fading from the scene as Nick stares deep into the soul of our narrative window. 

________________________

Anyways, let's get back to where we left Harry ordering his lunch.

"I'll have the turkey and pesto panini" Harry grinned at the waitress, being careful not to show his dimple.

Harry then glanced over at Nick to see him deep in thought. Witnessing this, Harry found it a completely logical time to pull out his phone and check his notifications. He scrolled down through the notifications on his lock screen to see if any worth while ones had taken a spot on the long list of blue and green squares. Harry scrolled halfway through when he saw it.

Louis had not only seen his tweet but followed him and, right above that, had sent him a message.

Now, imagine this for a moment. What would you do if your idol, the person you had dreamt of meeting your whole life, the person who /saved/ your life, not only indirected you but followed and DMed you? Well truthfully, I would probably have a seizure and scream at the top of my lungs and tweet undecipherable rants. Now, think about this, why would any hardcore fan react any differently? Yes, even though Harry Styles was a high profile model who could have anything, or anyone, he squealed and his phone jolted from his hands. He scrambled for it clumsily before he had a firm grasp on his device. Harry Styles typed his pass code in with lightning speed and went directly to his twitter messages. Sure enough, there was a simple "Hi" planted freshly among hundreds of fan messages and spam.

Hi

Hi

Hi

Harry stared at that single word trying to bring his fingers to reply, but before he could, he was snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar throat clearing.

If you couldn't tell already, I am quite the forgetful narrator, so, now I seem to remember that Harry was not at lunch alone.

Yep, you've got it, Harry Styles was fangirling over his man crush in front of his boyfriend of two years.

"Care to explain?" Nick asked warily

"Well I, uhh -" Harry was cut off by a smiling waitress placing Harry's panini in front of him. Harry saw red peppers peeking out from the sides of the fresh bread and smiled to himself, proud of the clever pun he had created.

He, Harry Styles, had been saved by the bell (peppers).

_______________________

Louis' breath was shallow, his heart beating faster than a rabbit running from a fox. His perfect thighs stiff and his arms feeling weak and exhausted.

There are three things you could be thinking right now.

One: Louis Tomlinson is dying.

Two: Louis Tomlinson has just finished football practice.

Three: Louis Tomlinson is masturbating.

If you were thinking the second option, you would be correct. If you were thinking the others, well...let's just move on.

Louis grabbed his bag once more and headed out of the training field. He hopped into his car and drove smoothly home. As he stepped into his home, he headed straight for the bathtub, dropping his sweaty clothes on that modern couch he didn't really care for that we mentioned earlier in the story. He had already stripped to the point where his defined, tan torso disappeared into tight, black Hanes when he stopped abruptly. Sorry, that description had nothing to do with the plot but I'm sure no one here is complaining. Anyways, Louis stopped and turned around, breaking the routine he had kept for so long; go home, bathe, analyze his games, sleep and repeat.

He headed to his room instead, pulling his phone from its spot on his nightstand. He didn't bother to even look at his lock screen as he used almost robotic movements to take him to his inbox. He scrolled until he found Harrys name, feeling his heart beat a little faster. Louis shook off the feeling and clicked on the conversation. Something happened though that Louis Tomlinson did not expect. Three hours later and there was no reply from Harry Styles.

No reply.

No reply.

No fucking reply.

Louis locked his phone again, nimbly placing it back on its charger and walked away feeling a bit less happy and a bit more empty. It was weird to feel like the rejected one for once. So, Louis just bottled it up like he always did and ran his bath. He didn't have anything to worry about, he could run all this off in the field tomorrow. At least, that's what he was hoping.


	6. Speaking Without Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wakes up to Harry texting him at like 4 am, idk.

We last left Harry stuck in an awkward situation with his boyfriend Nick. Let's just say Harry Styles would never be able to thank that perfect pepper pesto panini enough. Naturally, being rich, and not being able to directly thank the toasted Italian sandwich, he tipped the waitress 40 percent of the bill. Nick rose his eyebrows at Harry but Harry just avoided Nicks eyes.

The date ended on a quite note, but still Nick made no comment on Harrys fidgety attitude. Harry knew this would come back to haunt him, but he simply knew Louis was more important than any of this other shit.

Harry sat alone in his dark flat, the screen of his television illuminating the room. He reached his hand inside of his pants and settled it comfortably between his thigh and balls. Now now, I do seem to add the most unusual details, don't I? Well anyways, Harry Styles was settled quietly and comfortably, nearly drifting into his beauty sleep when his heart jolted and he flinched out of his peace.

Fuck fuck fuck

Harry Styles had almost forgotten that he hadn't fucking replied to Louis fucking Tomlinson.

Harry scrambled for his phone and found it sitting between couch cushions, a mocking black screen staring up at him. He pressed on the lock button for a few seconds and watched as the white apple was the only light on the surface. He sighed and drummed his fingers nervously around the phone.  
Finally, as if he hadn't waited long enough, his lock screen lit up. His fingers found themselves gliding across the screen, almost as if they were far ahead of his brain. He was at the DM conversation with Louis in 30 seconds top. He looked at the daunting "Hi"

Hi.

And let his fingers think for himself. They hovered slightly and soon Harry Styles found himself typing one simple word...if you could even call it that.

Oops.

He knew it was probably too simple, but Harry knew if he kept it short and mysterious, the conversation would have to continue. With the thought of a much-anticipated reply dancing through his mind, he lay, restless, on his couch. 

_________________________

Louis was awoken by a small ping. He recognized it as a notification, but he never wakes up to the sound of them, and when I say never, I mean never. Louis wasn’t so wrapped up in his phone’s world that he would wake up from much needed sleep to cater to it. Since the occasion was so rare, Louis decided to roll to the side of his bed and swing his head over the edge, hands swaying down to snatch his phone, much like the position I am in right now.  
He was hanging comfortably, trying to find the exact notification that woke him up when his heart jolted and he flinched out of his peace.  
Harry Styles had finally messaged back. Louis' head had swirled with all the possibilities of what Harry would reply with. His mind had wandered from marriage proposals to the quick exchanging of nudes, but for some reason, he wasn't truly prepared for what did show up in the small grey bubble at the left of his screen.

Oops.

Just oops.

Why oops?

Oops what?

So, with nimble thin fingers, Louis typed a quick "What?” hit send and awaited Harry’s reply, still hanging halfway off his bed.  
__________________

 

As Harry tossed and turned in his bed, he wondered if what he had said was too mysterious. Maybe Louis wouldn’t understand; Harry wasn’t so sure he understood what he had sent either. He tapped his foot for what seemed like ages and finally he checked his Direct Messages to Louis to see if anything had changed. In fact, it had, a little gray bubble lie dauntingly on the other side of the conversation. 

“What?”

Harry began to freak out, what had he meant by “Oops”? Harry mentally slapped himself for not overthinking like he usually does. He decided to take a chance and now he felt the inevitable failure lingering beside him. Harry decided to compose a somewhat believable message to Louis Tomlinson, who, by the way, Harry still couldn’t believe he was messaging.

“Just saying oops because last time we saw each other I fucking tripped up because of you. Might as well just apologize now. :P”

Harry didn’t expect a quick reply, but almost as quickly as he had typed send, Louis had replied 

“No I thought it was cute, made me feel like maybe I was more in your league than I thought . Ha !”

Harry looked at the message for a bit too long and almost fainted. Louis fucking Tomlinson thought that he, Harry Styles, biggest fan of the football star on Earth, was out of his league? Harry almost giggled at the thought that Louis had no idea Harry was a huge fan of his. He sighed and laid his head back as he held his phone above him. Just as Harry began to type some incredible reply, he dropped his phone right onto his face.

Harry laughed and typed a new message after he quickly gave up his grudge on the sleek iPhone. 

“Well, I’ll have you know that I am far more clumsy than any model should be. Proof: Just dropped my phone on my face haha x”

Harry left it at that and fell asleep on his couch, curled around his phone just waiting for a reply. 

Even if he and Louis had never properly met, Harry could already feel the familiar bubbles popping in his stomach. All he could think about was Louis. Harry was completely obsessed and he didn’t feel a single bit bad about his little affair. After all, it’s not like Louis and him were actually flirting, it was just on a screen and they weren’t actually speaking words, just typing them. 

Harry is a stupid as fuck for thinking that.


	7. A Mother Fucking Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one can rain on his mother fucking parade

Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes, he pulled the blanket on his couch up to his chin and lay in silence as he began to wake up. Light was brightening the room and Harry's eyes were a bit angry at the sun, however they lived with it because Harry's mind knew that open eyes meant seeing if Louis had replied. Louis. Louis! Harry jolted upright and turned to find his phone whose screen was filled with notifications. Harry ignored them all and went immediately to his crowded DMs where he saw a brand new, highlighted message from Louis. Harry clicked and nearly fainted. Louis had given him his number. Not his footie number or net worth, but his actual phone number. Harry bit his fist trying not to scream. Harry was in so much conflict he almost didn't hear the banging on his door. However, Harry's ears did hear and thus forced him to set down his phone and get up to answer the door. Harry looked through his little peep hole only to see a tall quiff and a big smile.  
"Hey Nick" Harry said with a raspy voice  
"Babe, Good Morning, open up the door then."  
So Harry obliged and tried to be happy when he took a fresh cup of coffee from Nick's hand.  
Harry took a sip of the coffee, now at a perfect temperature because of the time it took Nick to get to Harry's doorstep, and looked up past the cup  
"So, what's up?" Harry asked while turning and walking to his couch.  
Nick followed closely and plopped down comfortably beside the bundle of blankets Harry had left on the sofa.  
Harry also noticed his phone was still awake and fully pronounced on Louis' Twitter page so, as non-chalantly as Harry could, he traded his coffee for his phone and pretended to look at a few photos before locking it and setting it back down.  
Nick looked at Harry fondly (though inside, he was angry at Harry for thinking him incapable of seeing what was happening between him and Louis)  
"I was thinking that, after my show, we could go to one of those footie games you love" (or the men in them, that's fine too)  
Harry nearly jumped on Nick when he went to hug him, almost like a child. Harry held on a few seconds longer than he should have, but he didn't care. He would finally be able to see Louis after this whole "thing" had begun.  
"Nick! But what's the occasion"  
Nick slyly worded this next part carefully, he wanted Harry to feel the guilt.  
"Well, because I love being spontaneous, and I love you and because I love being spontaneous with you. There's no one else on earth I could see myself with."  
Harry's eyes flickered with panic and sadness for a moment, but then, his model instincts kicking in, he held gracious smile and planted a kiss on Nicks lips.  
"I can't thank you enough babe, love you."

_______________________

Louis phone dinged and awoke him with a start.

He rolled over and grabbed his phone, slightly annoyed that someone would wake him up on game day, but whatever. Maybe it /was/ about the game. Louis rubbed the sleep from his eyes and when they focused, he saw a new message from a phone he didn't recognize that said  
"Guess who's coming to see you play today?!!!?! xx"  
Louis nearly scratched his head in confusion as he looked at the message and tried to figure out who it's sender was. That's when it rushed into his mind with one, simple word. Harry. Harry! Louis quickly swiped left to open the message and reply.  
"Hmmm....I'll never guess will I.  
Good to see you got my Twitter message, I was worried it would get lost amongst ur fanmail."

Louis tried to keep down his excitement as he knew he couldn't afford to waste important energy, but he couldn't help but add a little skip to his step when he finally got out of bed. Louis honestly couldn't believe he could finally meet Harry. Maybe, he thought, he could get Harry some sideline passes. That was it, he called his manager right away and asked if he had a spare pass. Of course, he got the ticket because his manager was incredibly excited to see Louis "making new connections" or some bullshit public relations mumbo jumbo.  
After everything was settled, louis walked over to his kitchen and brewed a quick cuppa so he could start getting into "the zone." Honestly, Louis was worried he'd have a trip up just like Harry did on the runway the first time they saw each other. It was strange for Louis to think it had only been a few days. Only a few days and his heart was already beating faster. Only a few days and he felt sure he could let Harry in. Only a few days and Louis could already see himself falling for him. Only a few days and Louis could see himself fucki-  
shit louis  
Louis snapped away from his day dream and poured his now cold tea down the sink, followed by his tea cup which landed carelessly in the corner. Louis knew he was distracted and he had to start concentrating.  
Louis grabbed his lucky socks from their place in his drawer, his car keys from his coffee table and his iPhone from his end-table. Louis never actually took his phone to matches, but he felt responsible to make sure Harry got in alright, so he took it and prayed to God it wouldn't mess up his focus.

Louis could hear the crowd cheering outside of where he stood with his team in the locker room. He looked around as his teammates talked and bustled about before the match. However, Louis was preferring to be a rather soft spoken version of himself. Harry still hasn't texted back and he was beginning to think he wasn't going to. That's when he saw his screen light up and he practically lunged for it. Harry had sent him a message that read, "Hey Lou, the sideline ticket is so amazing if you, however I have my bf along so I was wondering if I could pass it on to a fan...I'm super sorry but Nick would kill me if I took it. Thanks again love and maybe we could meet up after the game today? Let me know..."

Louis stared at the message and nearly dropped his phone. He really wanted to be mad, but something about Harry continued to intrigue him. He barely had time to process the message when he was being pulled into a pep talk with his team.

Focus. Concentrate. And with that, Louis ran towards the open light and muffled cheers. Let's just say, despite the circumstances and how fucking awful he felt, Louis could feel his adrenaline pumping and he finally realized that no Harry Styles could rain on his mother fucking parade.

____________________________________________

Harry was like a little kid at a mother fucking parade, stopping at every vendor outside the stadium, pulling his escort along (at least that's what Nick felt like) and bounding up to the ticket booth far in front of Grimmy.

"Two tickets for Harry Styles please. Unless they are under Grimshaw...check both I guess."

The lady standing behind the cloudy window rolled her eyes at this grown man's excitement before typing in St "how do you spell that?" yles. She popped her gum as she found his reservation. Her eyes widened just the slightest bit as she relayed the information she found to Harry.

"Louis Tomlinson of Manchester United has reserved a sideline pass for you...but there's only one"

Harry nearly fainted but pulled himself back together upon the realization that he hadn't told Louis that Nick was taking him here...as a date. Nick was quickly gaining on Harry so he looked up at the ticket lady and shook his head, "I'll get that sorted out, but it's not for me. Try the name Grimshaw." He had spoken just quickly enough as Nick had just wrapped an arm behind Harry's back as he said "name Grimshaw." Harry turned to look at Nick and pecked him on the lips with a smile. "I can't thank you enough for this Nick, it's like my childhood all over again."

Nick smiled slyly "well don't forget your manners Mr. Styles." like honesty; Nick twisted his statement in his head.

He couldn't wait to see what would unfold.

_______________________________

Louis could hear the drone of cheers coming from the crowd surrounding the field but he chose to call those white noise and listen to his team only. He was working so hard, passing the ball on streamlines across the field, weaving the ball through opponents feet, digging his football boots deep into the grass for momentum. He was back in it and back on track. He had complete tunnel vision on the field and he thought he would stay that way throughout the whole game. A few penalties came his team's way, but that didn't injure his confidence that they would win this game. It was 2-0 at the end of the first half, a fair amount of points for a game like this one at least.

Louis ran off to the sidelines to grab his jacket en route to the locker rooms, pausing only for a moment to look up at the crowd. Then, something caught his eye, the fan fare of halftime had begun and a kiss cam had begun choosing random participants. Much to Louis' dismay, in the heart on the giant screen above him was Harry Styles and whomever he was dating, Louis had tried to ignore that aspect of Harry's life. Harry was passionately kissing the man with the giant quiff, then pulling back with a smile and a laugh. He looked too happy to take from his boyfriend, Louis knew he would have to let go; the fun was now over. He jogged through the exit tunnel of the field to the locker rooms inside the stadium, trying to look not quite as heart broken as he felt inside.

He didn't want to know what else could unfold come second half.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't intend to offend anyone with this, some of the chapters are fucking bad i plan on updating regularly and thats about it  
> also i don't own any of the characters in this story bye


End file.
